Werwolfliebe
by Moony1412
Summary: Juli ist ein Werwolf, sie geht in die 5. Klasse nach Hogwarts. Was sie nicht weis, sie steht in einer direkten Verbindung zu Voldemort und Harry.Außerdem macht sie gerade die verwandlung zur Frau durch, mit allem drum und dran und einem sehr netten Lehrer
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Juli geht in die 5.Klasse nach Hogwarts. Doch sie ist kein gewöhnliches Mädchen, wie schon ein Junge vor ihr hat sie ein dunkles Geheimnis! Sie ist ein Werwolf!  
Bis her wissen nur die Lehrer davon, Severus Snape braut ihr jeden Monat den Werwolf Trunk so dass sie nicht gefährlich ist. Sie lebt in einem Einzelzimmer und kann von dort aus durch einen neuen Geheimgang auf die Ländereien.   
Niemand ahnt etwas von ihrem Geheimnis bis der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, in ihr Leben tritt.  
Von da an verändert sich ihr Leben dramatisch, nicht nur das sie Gefühle in sich entdeckt die ihr bis dahin verborgen waren, nein sie erfährt auch noch ihre wahre Herkunft.  
Doch was hat Harry damit zutun?

Und Black?

Auf Juli wartet die größte Veränderung ihres Lebens, sie knüpft endlich Freundschaften

Und entdeckt sich selber (nicht zweideutig sehen bitte, danke gg)!

M f g

Anna-Chan


	2. Das ZAG Jahr beginnt

Das ZAG Jahr beginnt:

„Juli! Jetzt komm endlich, der Zug geht in wenigen Minuten!"

„Ja Mum, ich komme ja schon!" Juli stürmte die Treppe hinunter.  
"Bitte Kleines, mach keinen Blödsinn und behandle die Lehrer gut!" Mrs. Hawks gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ja Mum, der Zug!" Juli riss sich los, sie hatte noch 10 Minuten um zum Bahnhof Kings Cross zu kommen, aber das war kein Problem, er lag ja gleich gegenüber.

„Ja, und grüß Professor Kesselbrand von mir!" Mrs. Hawks hustete schrecklich.  
"Bis dann Mum!" Juli raste los, mit dem riesen Koffer im Schlepptau ging es über die Straße, durch die Eingangshalle und ab zu den Bahnsteigen.  
Wie ein geölter Blitz schoss sie auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu, nicht darauf achtend das sie verschiedene Leute anstieß, so eilig hatte sie es zum Bahnsteig zu kommen.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung angekommen war musste sie scharf bremsen, beinahe hätte sie Harry Potter und einen rothaarigen Mann, der zweifellos Mr. Weasley war, überfahren.  
Nach unzähligen Entschuldigungen lief sie zu dem roten Zug und stieg ein.  
Es waren schon fast alle Abteile besetzt, nur im letzten Wagon waren noch ein paar frei.  
Als sie an einem scheinbar leeren Abteil vorbei ging spürte sie plötzlich eine art Bedrohung.  
Instinktiv wich sie aus und nahm das Abteil was am weitesten entfernt lag.

Nach wenigen Minuten fuhr der Zug an.  
Juli hatte keine oder nur sehr flüchtige, Freunde in Hogwarts, das lag nicht daran das sie zu schüchtern wäre oder eingebildet, nein, sie wollte niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen, denn sie war anderes als alle anderen in Hogwarts.  
Sie war ein Werwolf! Dumbledore hatte ihr trotz der Gefahr der Verwandlungen einen Brief geschickt, er hatte gesagt dass er schon einmal einem Werwolf den Gang zur Schule gewährt hatte und das er sie gerne in Hogwarts begrüßen würde, wenn sie sich an bestimmte Regeln hielt.  
Diese regeln waren leicht zu befolgen, die meisten jedenfalls.  
Sie durfte niemanden über ihren zustand erzählen, das hatte sie so wie so nicht vor.  
Sie musste einen Trunk einnehmen damit sie bei Vollmond nicht gefährlich wurde, dieser Trunk wurde von Severus Snape gebraut, nicht angenehm aber akzeptabel.  
Aber ihr war in den Vollmondnächten Freigang erstattet worden, sie hatte einen gesonderten Raum zum Schlafen bekommen von dem aus ein neuer Geheimgang zu den Ländereien führte.

Juli vertrödelte die zeit mit lesen, sie las viel, am liebsten über magische Geschöpfe, diese fand sie schon immer faszinierend und schon Ende der ersten Klasse hatte sie das Wissen einer dritten Klasse angesammelt.  
Professor McGanegall hatte ihr Talent schnell erkannt und sie zu Professor Kesselbrand geschickt, von da an half sie ihm immer beim Unterricht und wurde selber privat unterrichtet.

Der Höhepunkt ihrer jetzigen Schulkarriere war bis jetzt ein Vortrag vor der Siebten Klasse bei den UTZ Prüfungen über Zentauren.

Das quietschen der Bremsen riss Juli aus ihren Tagträumen, sie konnten unmöglich schon da sein!  
Neugierig steckte sie den Kopf aus dem Abteil. Andere Schüler taten es ihr gleich, aber der Grund für die Bremsung konnte niemand erkennen.  
Also setzte Juli sich wieder in ihr Abteil und las weiter.  
Mit der zeit wurde es immer kälter und kälter, plötzlich gefror der Regen auf den Fensterscheiben und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.  
Gerade als sie wieder auf den gang spähen wollte glitt die Abteiltür auf und eine abscheuliche Gestalt glitt hinein.  
Juli konnte einen Aufschrei gerade noch unterdrücken, es war ein Dementor.  
Mittlerweile war sie an den Anblick dieser Kreaturen gewöhnt, ihr Vater saß in Askabahn, er war ein Todesser.

„Verschwinde, ich kenne Black nicht mal!" schnauzte sie den Dementor an. Einen Moment lang bewegte er sich nicht, dann drehte er um und verschwand aus ihrem Abteil.  
Mit immer noch mulmigen Gefühl im Magen setzte sie sich wieder und las weiter.  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme an ihrer Abteiltür und abermals überkam sie dieses bedrohliche Gefühl, sie öffnete die Abteiltür ein wenig um sehen zu können von wem es kam:

„...für ein Wesen?" hörte sie Harry Potters stimme aus dem anderen Abteil.  
"Ein Dementor", das war eine Männerstimme eindeutig. „ Einer der Dementoren von Askaban." Dann was es eine Weile still, keiner sagte ein Wort.  
"Iss, das hilft. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen."  
Der Fremde kam aus dem Abteil und ging Richtung Log.  
Juli setzte sich wieder.  
Wer war dieser Mann? So wie der aussah gehörte er jedenfalls nicht zum Ministerium, das war klar, vielleicht war es ein Leibwächter für Potter? Black hatte es doch auf ihn abgesehen...  
Juli trat gegen einen der Sitze, sie wurde immer wütend wenn sie an Black oder das Ministerium dachte.  
Black war unschuldig und der Minister unfähig!  
Juli wusste das von ihrem Vater, er hatte es ihr in einem Brief geschrieben der sich hinterher selber zerstört hat, er hatte geschrieben das Black unschuldig war, aber trotz dem die Gerechte Strafe erhalten habe, wofür hatte er nicht geschrieben.

Juli hasste die Ungerechtigkeit, und so sehr sie ihren Vater früher geliebt hatte, desto mehr hasste sie ihn jetzt.

Endlich kamen sie im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an. Wie immer rief Hagrid nach den Neuen und wie immer setzte sich Juli in die Kutschen die von den Thestralen gezogen wurde.  
Juli konnte die Thestrale nicht sehen, aber Professor Kesselbrand hat ihr alles über sie erzählt.

Müde vom vielen lesen stieg Juli in die nächste leere Kutsche und wartete darauf das sie endlich schlafen konnte, wenn sie dürfte würde sie sogar das Festessen ausfallen lassen, aber das war ihr nicht gestattet. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore eine Ausnahme machen wenn sie ihm sagte das bald Vollmond war und das sie zu müde sei um noch länger auf zu bleiben, aber an Dumbledore kam sie jetzt so wie so nicht ran.

Aufeinmahl öffnete sich die Tür neben ihr und dieser Bodyguard oder was er war setzte sich zu ihr, ohne Potter.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Remus Lupin, ich bin der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Der „Neue" also, anstandshalber reichte Juli ihm ihre Hand und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
"Sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus." Bemerkte er.  
"Danke, gleichfalls." Meinte Juli nur.  
"Ich weis, ich bin etwas erkältet..." er versuchte das Thema um zu lenken. „Diese Dementoren jagen einen Angst ein, stimmts?"  
Juli sah ihn eine Weile lang an. Eigentlich wollte sie sagen ´Sie aber auch beließ es dann aber bei einem: „Ja..."  
Plötzlich raschelte es neben ihr, Lupin hatte eine Eule aus der Tasche gezogen und kritzelte etwas mit einem leeren Füller auf ein Blatt.  
"Hier..." Juli konnte das Kr4atzen nicht mehr hören, deshalb reichte sie ihm einen Bleistift.  
" Danke sehr. Wissen Sie, ein Junge aus meinem Abteil hatte einen Schwächeanfall, Madam Pomfrey sollte sich ihn mal ansehen." Er schickte die Eule los.  
"Hm..." machte Juli nur.  
"Sie sind aber nicht sehr gesprächig."  
"Stimmt, ich bin ai8ch sehr müde, hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress und ich werde auch wieder welchen bekommen, bin also voll ausgelastet."  
"Ach so, Entschuldigung."

Endlich war die fahrt zuende und Juli war diesen Typen und dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung los.  
Als sie an dem Tisch der Gryffindors saß und ihre Hände schon ganz taub vom klatschen waren begann Dumbledore mit seiner Rede.  
Er redete von der Zugdurchsuchung und von neuen Lehrern, anscheinend war Professor Kesselbrand in den Ruhestand gegangen und nun war Hagrid Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
Keine gute Nachricht für Juli, nicht das sie Hagrid nicht mochte, aber er war einfach nicht zum Lehrer geboren...  
Das große Stöhnen der menge als sie erfuhren das Hogwarts von den Dementoren bewacht wurde überging sie einfach und starrte auf ihren leeren Teller.

Dann kam endlich das Essen, Juli langte nicht besonders zu, sie musste gleich mir Percy Weasley die Neuen zum Gryffindor Turm führen.  
Juli wusste nicht warum, aber Dumbledore hielt es doch tatsächlich für angebracht sie zu einer Vertrauensschülerin zu machen.  
Gleich würde sie erst mal ärger bekommen weil sie das Treffen im Zug verpennt hatte, aber das war ihr egal.

"Hawks!" man konnte Percy schon von weitem hören.  
"Ja Weasley?" sagte Juli matt.  
"Warum warst du nicht bei der Besprechung?"  
"Vergessen..."  
"Wie kann man das nur vergessen?" rief Percy empört.  
"Hey Percy, lass sie doch!" Fred und Georg kamen rüber.  
"Haltet ihr euch da raus... Ich weis gar nicht wieso Dumbledore DICH zu einer VERTRAUENSCHÜLERIN machen konnte!" maulte Percy weiter.  
"Tja, ich auch nicht... Sagst du mir jetzt das Passwort für den Turm?"  
"Fortuna Major, mein Gott..." Er wuselte davon.  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf Juli." Sagte Fred.  
"Keine angst, ich habe schon einen..." sie stand auf und rief nach den Erstklässlern.

Fred und Georg waren in ihrem Jahrgang, sie hatten sie schon oft gedrängt in die Quidditsch Mannschaft ein zu steigen, aber sie hatte immer abgelehnt.

Als sie dann endlich alle „Ersties" im Turm verstaut hatte, schleppte sie ich zu ihrem persönlichem Turmzimmer ganz oben im Turm.  
"lass mich rein..." das war ihr Passwort, sie war in solchen hinsichten nicht so kreativ wie Dumbledore.  
Juli erfuhr jedes Jahr das neue Passwort von Dumbledores Büro um bei einem Notfall schnell bei ihm sein zu können.

Erschöpft fiel sie in ihr Bett, in ein paar tagen war Vollmond, dann konnte sie wieder zu ihren einzigen Freunden, den Zentauren im Westen.  
Nicht mal Dumbledore kannte sie, sie hielten es für besser unentdeckt zu bleiben, Juli durfte sie besuchen, aber wenn sie es jemanden verraten sollte, würde sie „eine schlimme Strafe der Zentauren ereilen", wie sie es ihr gesagt hatten.  
Na ja sie hatte so wie so nicht vor Dumbledore unter die Nase zu binden das sie einmal im Monat einen Abstecher in den verbotenen Wald machte, zumal er ja verboten war.

Nach wenigen Minuten schlief Juli ein, ihr Schlaf war leicht und unruhig und sie träumte von einem anderen Werwolf der sich in einen Dementor verwandelte und sie nach ihrem Vater fragte. Juli wachte früh auf, die restlichen Stunden lag sie wach und lauschte in die Dämmerung hinein...

Anna


	3. Hayen, Irrwichte und andere Wesen

Hayen, Irrwichter und andere Wesen

Als Juli keinen bock mehr hatte in ihrem Bett rum zu gammeln stand sie auf und ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.  
Es passierte nichts außergewöhnliches, Malfoy der eine Show abzog um Potter zu ärgern, die üblichen Nach-Ferien-Pläusche und die neuen Stundenpläne.  
Juli nahm einen von Fred entgegen und setzte sich.  
"Na? Was hast du heute so?" er beugte sich zu Juli.

Juli hatte heute in den ersten beiden Stunden Verwandlung, dann Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, auch Doppelstunde und Zaubertränke, auch Doppelstunde.

Juli stöhnte.  
"Du hast den selben Stundenplan wie ich Fred!"  
"Stimmt ja, wollte sie nur mal vergleichen." Er grinste.  
"Ha, ha..." Juli musste aber auch lächeln.

Die Verwandlungsstunde begann wie üblich mit der Verlesung der Namen der Schüler, dann sollten sie mit einfachen Übungen zeigen das sie nicht alles verlernt hatten, die zweite Stunde ging es dann ans Eingemachte, Verwandlung war nicht gerade Julis Lieblingsfach, und genau so wirkte es sich auch auf ihre Leistungen aus, Der Panda den sie in einen Stuhl verwandeln sollte sah sie aus großen Augen an die eindeutig sagen „Bitte nicht!"  
Also begnügte sich Juli damit den Panda zu streicheln.

Als die Stunde dann auch endlich vorbei war machte Juli sich schell aus dem Staub.  
Als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...  
Juli wollte nicht, am liebsten hätte sie geschwänzt, aber4 gleich am Ersten Tag? Das würde keine so gute Figur machen...  
Also ging sie missmutig in den dritten Stock und wartete mit den anderen Schülern.  
Zu ihrem entsetzen mussten sie alle feststellen das sie gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten!

Lupin kam pünktlich und er hatte einen Käfig mitgebracht.  
"Hallo, mein Name ist Lupin, ich werde Sie in diesem Jahr Unterrichten, zu Anfang der Stunde möchte ich gerne von euch wissen was das hier ist!" Lupin zog das Tuch von dem Käfig, mindestens die Hälfte der Klasse schreckten zurück oder schlugen die Hände vor die Augen.  
In dem Käfig saß eine kleine Frau, sie hatte langes Schwarzes Haar und blutrote Augen, sie sah den Hylen, kleine gefährliche Wesen die einen durch ihren bloßen Blick töten konnten, verdammt ähnlich, deshalb auch die Reaktion der Klasse.  
Juli kannte diese kleinen Frauen, sie waren, so zu sagen, die kleinen Schwestern von den Hylen, man nannte sie Hayen. Sie waren nicht gefährlich, auf jeden Fall nicht so gefährlich wie ihre Schwestern. Wenn man die Hayen frei ließ, würden sie sich zwar in klei9ne Monster verwandeln, doch man konnte sie mit einen einfachen Zauber besiegen.

„Nur keine Angst! Die tun Ihnen doch nichts!" sagte Lupin.  
Irgendwie hatte das nicht die geringste Wirkung auf die verängstigte Klasse.  
"Aber... das s-sind doch Hylen!" bemerkte ein Slytherin.  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, wer kann mir sagen mit welchen Wesen wir es hier zutun haben?" er sah sich um.  
Juli wusste es, aber sie meldete sich nicht.  
"Miss. Hawks? Sie sind als einzige nicht zurück geschreckt, Sie wissen also um was für ein Wesen es sich hier handelt?  
Juli sagte nichts.  
"Oder sind Sie so kalt das sie selbst vor dem Tod keine angst haben?"

Das wollte Juli nicht auf sich sitzen lassen:  
"Das sind Hayen, die kleinen und weniger gefährlichen Schwestern der Hylen, sie sind nicht gefährlich, es gibt einen simplen Zauber mit dem ihr sie schnell wieder los werdet, im Grunde sind sie nur lästig." Sagte Juli in einem relativ gelangweilten Ton.  
"Sehr gut, besser hätte ich's auch nicht sagen können, sagen wir... 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
Die Gryffindors johlten während die Slytherins brummig da saßen.  
"Machen wir gleich weiter, Miss Hawks, können Sie mir auch den Zauber nennen mit dem man sie verscheuchen kann?" er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Welchen wollen Sie denn?" fragte Juli, immer noch in gelangweiltem Ton.  
"Den einfachsten erst mal." Sagte Lupin.  
"Gut, Exellor."

„Richtig, weitere fünf Punkte. Also wer stellt sich freiwillig um es aus zu probieren?"  
Ein stämmiger Slytherin meldete sich.  
"Ok, Mr. Eagens, dann treten Sie mal noch vorne."  
Der Slytherin trat vor den Käfig, Lupin öffnete ihn und die Hayen raste auf ihn zu.  
Anscheinend machte die kleine Frau dem Slytherin mehr angst als er gedacht hatte, denn er stolperte rückwärts und fiel in die erste Tischreihe.  
Alle Gryffindors johlten, außer Juli.  
"Hey, das kann jedem mal passieren, setzten Sie sich wieder, jemand anderes?" sagte Lupin als er die kleine Frau wieder im Käfig hatte.  
Juli stöhnte, wenn das noch lange so weiter ging, dann würde sie ihre ZAGs nie bestehen...  
"Also dann wohl wieder Miss. Hawks, wenn ich bitten darf?"  
Juli stand auf, sie wollte den ganzen Loosern hinter ihr mal zeigen wie das ging.  
Sie nickte und schon schoss die Hayen auf sie zu.  
Juli sprang zur Seite um platz zu gewinnen, Hayen waren nicht besonders flink, deshalb konnte man sie mit ein paar Harken überlisten.  
Als Juli genug Raum zwischen sich und das Wesen gebracht hatte machte sie sich bereit.  
" Exellor!" donnerte sie, ein blauer strahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, er fesselte die kleine Frau, so das Lupin sie gefahrlos nehmen konnte und wieder im Käfig verfrachtete.  
"Das war eine sehr gute Vorstellung, wieder 10 Punkte für Gryffindor, setzten Sie sich."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit etwas aus einem Buch zu lesen.

Lupin hielt sie nach der Stunde noch auf.  
"Miss Hawks, Professor McGanegall hat mir bereits von Ihrer Begabung mit Tierwesen erzählt aber das hier war um einiges Eindrucksvoller. In wie weit haben Sie Erfahrungen mit magischen Tierwesen?"  
Juli sah ihren Lehrer an.  
"Na ja, letztes Jahr hat mir Professor Kesselbrand den UTZ- Fragebogen für Magische Geschöpfe vorgelegt, ich habe bestanden, noch Fragen?" Juli wollte schon wieder gehen aber Lupin hielt sie am Arm.  
Plötzlich durchkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht mehr dieses Bedrohliche, sondern eher ein positives, es war als währen sie irgendwie miteinander verbunden, als hätten sie eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt von der keiner etwas wusste.  
"Ja, ich wollte mit der dritten Klasse dieses Jahr ins besondere die Tierwesen durchnehmen, vielleicht hätten sie ja Lust mir dabei zu helfen, ich bin nämlich nicht ganz so begabt im Umgang mit den Tieren, nur wie man sie bekämpft." Er lächelte.  
Eigentlich hatte Juli schon Lust, aber irgendwie sagte sie „Nein"  
"Warum denn nicht?" darauf wusste sie keine Antwort und sagte dann doch noch „Ja"  
"Gut, ich werde Sie auch dafür bezahlen, hm ich könnte Ihnen drei Silbernickel anbieten."  
Juli willigte ein.

"Wow, coole Vorstellung!" Fred kam um die Ecke.  
"Danke." Meinte Juli trocken.  
"Warum bist du immer so hm... seltsam?" fragte Georg.  
"Lasst mich doch." Meinte Juli und bog in die Kerker ein.  
Diese Stunde hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws zusammen.

„Nein, wir finden dich eigentlich voll cool." Sagte Fred.  
Darauf wusste Juli nichts zu sagen und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe.

Auf die Sekunde genau kam Snape in die Kerker gerauscht.  
Die Stunden verliefen wie üblich, sehr zäh und mit vielen Punktabzügen für jeden.  
Auch Snape suchte nach der Stunde das Gespräch mit Juli.  
"Miss Hawks? Kommen Sie bitte mal nach vorne?"  
Juli tat wie befohlen.  
"Sie müssen sich ab sofort ihren Wolf-Bann-Trunk vor meinen Privaten Räumlichkeiten abholen, ich habe keine Zeit mehr immer zu ihnen hoch zu laufen."  
"Ja, Sir." Juli musste sich beherrschen Snape nicht an zu fahren dass er leiser Sprechen sollte.  
"Sie können gehen!"  
Das ließ Juli sich nicht zwei mal sagen, so schnell sie konnte packte sie ihre Sachen und ging Richtung Tür.  
"Ach und Miss Hawks, kommen Sie pünktlich!"  
Juli ignorierte das und ging in die Große Halle zum Essen.  
Anscheinend hatte sich Julis Vorstellung in VgddK rumgesprochen, denn viele Leute deuteten mit den Finger auf sie.

Dienstag und Mittwoch verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, am Donnerstag Morgen kam aber Hagrid auf Juli zu.  
"Hi Hagrid, lange nicht gesehen, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner neuen Stelle!" Juli mochte Hagrid, sie ging ihn oft besuchen, meistens bei Vollmond.  
"Danke, danke, also ich hätte da mal ne Frage an dich, du hast doch immer Professor Kesselbrand geholfen? Er hält wirklich große Stücke auf dich, also würdest du mir vielleicht auch helfen? Natürlich nicht immer, ansonsten würdest du ja den ganzen Unterricht verpassen, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy, letzte Stunde, wäre es mir lieber wenn du dabei währst wenn ich etwas, nun sagen wir, Außergewöhnlicheres mache. Ich gebe dir dann auch immer vorher bescheid, OK?"  
Juli nickte.  
"Vielen dank, du rettest mir das Leben!"  
Juli lächelte.  
"Hey, was ist das denn? Miss Hawks kann lächeln!" Lupin kam hinter Hagrid zum Vorschein.  
"Professor?"  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, aber ich wollte Sie gerne vor der Stunde mit der Dritten Klasse sprechen, hier ist eine Bescheinigung dass Sie früher aus dem Unterricht dürfen." Lupin reichte ihr eine Rolle Pergament.

„danke." Juli wollte schon gehen als Hagrid sagte:  
"Bis später dann, heute ist doch ..."

„Ja Hagrid, bis später!" Beinahe hätte Hagrid sich verplappert.  
"Ähm, ja, dann also, bis später!"

Juli hatte zuerst Zauberkunst, nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ihr Lieblingsfach.  
Professor Flitwick machte diese Stunde noch keinen großen Sachen und auch in Aritmanik gab es nichts besonderes, eine halbe Stunde vor Beendigung der Stunde schickte die Professorin sie raus um Lupin zu helfen.

"Ah, da kommt ja mein Helferchen." Sagte Lupin als Juli ins Lehrerzimmer eintrat.  
Außer Lupin waren noch Snape, McGanegall und Sprout anwesend.

„Dann wollen wir mal loslegen, wir wollen den Irrwicht in den Schrank da packen, wie meinen Sie das wir das am Besten anstellen?" Lupin sah Juli fragend an.  
Juli zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Am besten mit einem Fesselzauber, dann lassen wir ihn rüber in den Schrank fliegen und einer muss die Tür zumachen, Fesselzauber und so was wirken bei Irrwichten nicht so lange, wir müssen uns also beeilen."  
"Gut, so machen wir es, ich bitte nun alle etwas zurück zu weichen, außer wenn jemand eine besonders geeignete Angst hat die wir am besten fesseln können."  
Professor Sprout trat vor. Ich hätte da einen Zweibeinigen Dämon an zu bieten"  
"Sehr gut, den nehmen wir, bitte platzieren Sie sich vor der Kiste, ich öffne den Deckel!"  
Der Dämon sah zwar abscheulich aus, aber auf keinen Fall angst ein flößend.  
Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie den Irrwicht in den Kleiderschrank und schlossen ihn ab.  
"Vielen dank, Miss Hawks, wenn Sie bitte während der Stunde hier bleiben würden?"  
Juli nickte.  
"Sehr gut, wollen Sie einen Tee?"  
Juli trank noch einen Tee mit Lupin während sich das Lehrerzimmer allmählich leerte.  
"Wir sollten auch los gehen" sagte er dann als es zur Stunde geklingelt hatte.

Sie kamen in die Klasse, Juli musterte die gespannten Gesichter.

„Schönen Tag, würdet ihr bitte all eure Bücher wieder einpacken? Heute haben wir eine praktische Lektion. Ihr braucht nur eure Zauberstäbe." Sagte Lupin als alle so weit waren sagte er:  
"Alles klar, dann folgt mir!"

sie trotteten aus der Klasse Richtung Lehrerzimmer, zwischendurch verjagte Lupin noch Peeves mit einer tollen Showeinlage.  
Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen mussten sie sich noch eine Bemerkung von Snape über Longbottom anhören und konnten endlich loslegen.  
Lupin erklärte der Klasse die Spielregeln, als erstes sollte Longbottom es mit dem Irrwicht aufnehmen, alle mussten Lachen als Snape in einem Kleid vor ihnen Stand, selbst Juli konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dann wurden die Schüler nach der Reihe aufgerufen, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Juli... „Was?" Juli hatte gar nicht bemerkt das Lupin sie aufgerufen hatte.  
"Sie sind dran! Machen Sie schon!"

Juli stellte sich an die Stelle auf der eben noch Ron stand um dem Irrwicht entgegen zu treten.  
Knall! Die beinlose Spinne von Ron verschwand und an ihrer Stelle erschien ein ausgewachsener Werwolf! Es war nicht irgendein Werwolf, dieser Werwolf hatte eine narbe am rechten Auge, es war der Werwolf der Juli damals gebissen hatte.  
Juli ließ sich nichts anmerken und machte einfach weiter im Text:  
"Riddikulus!" rief sie mit mehr power in der Stimme als die wollte, mit einem weiteren Knall erschien ein Eichhörnchen zwischen den Beinen des Werwolfes, der Werwolf fing an zu jaulen und tänzelte durch den Raum als währe ein Monster hinter ihm her.  
Die Klasse grölte vor lachen. Juli sprang zur Seite um Harry an die Reihe zu lassen.  
Lupin sprang aber vor Harry und der tanzende Werwolf verschwand, alle im Raum suchten den Irrwicht, Juli fand ihn als erste, er hatte sich in eine silberne Kugel verwandelt.

Nach dieser Stunde hatte Juli frei, aber Lupin wollte vorher noch etwas von ihr wissen.  
"Woher wissen Sie das Werwölfe angst vor Eichhörnchen haben?"  
Juli sah sich schon als ertappt, hatte Dumbledore Lupin nicht gesagt das Juli ein Werwolf war?  
"Ich sagte doch das ich schon die UTZ für Tierwesen habe." Einen Versuch war es wert.  
"Stimmt, stimmt, Sie haben recht, habe ich voll vergessen, auf wieder sehn!"

Juli verließ das Lehrerzimmer und ging hoch zu Essen.

Lupin setzte sich wenige Minuten später an den Lehrertisch, wieder einmal gab es eine Besprechung.  
Dieses mal ging es um die Dementoren und einen bestimmten Schüler.  
"Also, ich habe ihr bereits gesagt das sie sich nicht mit den Dementoren anlegen soll." Begann Dumbledore.  
"Endschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber um wen geht es hier?" fragte Lupin.  
"Hat Ihnen Severus nicht gesagt da wir einen weiteren Werwolf an der Schule haben?" fragte Dumbledore verwirrt.  
"Nein, hat er nicht." Sagte Lupin und sah Snape dabei an.  
"Oh, das muss ich glatt vergessen haben." Sagte Snape wenig überzeugend.  
"Na gut, dann wissen Sie es ja jetzt, Remus, aber Sie müssen verstehen dass ich ihnen nicht sagen kann wer von unseren Schülern es ist, ich habe Duzende Bücher über dieses Thema gelesen, und habe beschlossen das es für beide Parteien besser ist, ich werde dem betreffenden Schüler auch nicht ihren Namen verrauten, also zurück zum Thema..."  
Lupin hörte nur noch mir halben Ohr hin, ein weiterer Werwolf und auch noch eine Schülerin! Ob sie wusste das er früher genau das selbe Schicksal durchlitten hatte?  
Na ja, nicht das selbe, heute gab es ja den Wolf-Bann-Trunk.  
Er wusste das es besser für beide war wenn niemand von dem anderen wusste, aber er war doch neugierig.  
Er beschloss heute Nacht auf die Ländereien zu gehen, vielleicht würde er ja seinen leidensgenossen treffen.

Anna


End file.
